


The Birds and The Bees

by Fangirl9890



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl9890/pseuds/Fangirl9890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny comes home from school asking his dads where do babies come from exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and The Bees

"Yevgeny! Do you want to come over to my house after school tomorrow? I already asked my mom and she said it was okay." Colin, Yevgeny's best friend asked him once they were seated on the bus. Yevgeny was already eight years old and in the third grade. His favourite subjects were language arts and math and had tons of friends. He was new to the school when Mickey and Ian decided to move them up North and at first people thought he was ‘weird’ and made fun of him because of his name, but now he considers himself to be quite popular.

When Yevgeny was turning two years old, Svetlana; his mother, got deported back to Russia and gave custody to Mickey and Ian. It was so hard for her to leave her son, but knew that her little angel was in good hands. She decided that it was too hard for her to try and keep in contact with him if she would never be able to see him again, so she decided to cut off all communication with her son and Mickey.  

"I have to ask my dad’s." Yevgeny said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'll get my dad to call your mom tonight." He nodded with a big grin on his face. “Do you think we can play with your new xbox game?”

"Dads?" Colin asked scrunching his nose. "You have /two/ dads? Where is your mom?"

"Yes I have two dads, why is that so weird?" Yev didn't understand. He always knew that it was normal for them and didn't really question it. He knew he had a mom, he asked his dads about it before but they didn’t think he was ‘old’ enough to understand which really pissed Yevgeny right off. He was old enough! He was eight years old.  

"It's weird because you can't make a baby with _two_ dads Yevgeny come on." Colin shook his head. "You got to have a mommy to have a baby.”

"I have a mom!" Yev said defensively. "And why can't two dads make a baby? They are my parents!”

"Your dads never told you?"

"Told me what?" Yevgeny scratched his head.

"Where babies come from." Colin whispered like it was the biggest secret on the school bus.

Yevgeny just shook his head and Colin laughed. "Maybe you should ask them... My mom told me last year." He said proudly.

Once the bus stopped in front of Ian and Mickey’s house, Yevgeny threw his bag over his shoulders and ran off the bus. He swung the door open. "Daddy!" He yelled at the top of his little lungs and threw his bag on the floor. "Daddy! Dad!" He yelled again.

Ian poked his head through the kitchen, "Ay, your dad is sleeping. No yelling. Pick your bag up and have your snack. It's on the table." Ian said quietly.

Yevgeny just shook his head and stormed through Mickey and Ian’s bedroom and jumped onto the bed. "Dad!" He pulled the blanket off him. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" He poked Mickey’s side. "Dad! Wake up!"

Mickeys was laying on his stomach and his eyes slowly opened and look unimpressed "Why are you yelling? Jesus Christ I’m _sleeping.”_ Mickey complained as he shut his eyes again.  Ian came walking through the door and stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad! I gotta talk to you! It's important wake up!" He was out of breath and sitting on Mickeys back. He looked back at Ian. "I gotta talk to you both!”

Ian glanced over at Mickey who was now opening his eyes again and turning on his back to sit up properly. He wrapped his arms around his son and inhaled, trying to stay patient. He had been working the night shifts as security and didn’t get home until Yevgeny left for school so he was exhausted. Ian walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and waited for Yevgeny to take a deep breath and talk.

"Colin told me that babies _can’t_ come from two dads. But I have two dads. So if that’s impossible, HOW WAS I BORN?!” Yevgeny threw his arms up in the air and Ian’s eyes widened at the question. He looked over at Mickey trying not to laugh because they both knew this day was coming sooner or later.

Mickey blinked slowly trying to find out how to exactly go about explaining the birds and the bees to his son. "First of all kid, you gotta calm down….” Mickey glanced up at his husband and begged for help in a single look.

“Yev….” Ian said slowly putting a hand on his knee. “Do you um- do you know what sex is?” Ian asked cautiously and he could see Mickey turn bright red.

Yevgeny’s nose scrunched up and tried to think about it. “Isn’t that a type of instrument?” He pushed his glasses up and tilted his head curiously.

Mickey closed his eyes and shook his head, and Ian tried to hide a smile. “No…sweetie, umm, alright…” Ian tried to go about this a different way. “Do you know what makes a boy a boy and a girl a girl?”

Mickey opened his eyes and let out a soft breath and stoked Yevgeny’s hair. The little boy didn’t know why this was such a big deal. “A boy has short hair and a girl has pig tails.” He stated.

Ian nodded, “Alright…anything else?”

“Umm..um… I mean, um…” Yevgeny started to blush. “Girls have different body parts. Right? We learned about something like that once.” He looked down embarrassed.

Ian nodded. “Right…boys have a penis….and a girl has something called a vagina.” Ian thumbed his lips and tried to think about what to say next. “When a man and a woman love each other very much and they are married and want a baby in the family, they have sex.”

“Sex.” Yevgeny said slowly. “Sex….sex…..Seeexx…” He said the word a couple times like he was speaking a different language.  Ian nodded at Mickey to talk next.

“Right. Sex.” Mickey coughed and sat up straighter. “Sex is when uh, you get under the sheets and…you do a dance.” Mickey’s brows scrunched together trying to figure out why he said that.

“A dance?” Ian tilted his head in question to Mickey.

“A dance!” Yevgeny piped up.

“No. Not a fucking dance. Jesus.” Mickey rubbed his forehead. “Alright. Sex is when a man and a woman get into the bed and under sheets and the man puts his penis into the woman’s vagina.” Mickey said quickly. “And when that fucking happens, something called sperm comes out of a man’s penis and it goes into the woman and that makes a goddamn baby.” Mickey exhaled roughly and looked at Ian.

Yevgeny’s eyes widened and his face went pale. He looked down in his lap and back at Ian then at Mickey. He looked absolutely horrified. “ _What.”_

Ian nodded slowly. “But you don’t do this with just anybody, Yevgeny. Sex is for grownups. It’s for grownups who are married and who are in love with each other.” He said quietly, rubbing his sons back.

“Okay. Okay….but you two are married right.” Yevgeny looked between his two dads.

“Yes.” Both Mickey and Ian said at once.

“But you are both boys.”

“Yes.” They said again.

“So….how does that work?”

Mickey nodded at Ian to take that question because explaining how sex worked was enough for him.

“Well there are people, like your dad and I, aren’t attracted to women.  And sometimes women aren’t attracted to men. Your father and I are gay. Which means we like boys.” Ian explained. “We are attracted to men and not women.”

Yevgeny blinked a few times. “Am I going to be gay?”

Ian chuckled fondly at them. “You’re not going to be gay just because we are, sweetie….you might be gay, you might not be. Whatever you are, we will love you no matter what.”

“Okay. So. If you are gay. And two boys can’t make a baby that means my mom had _sex_ with you?” Yevgeny looked confused at his dads.

“Your mother and I had sex a very long time ago, and we had you.” Mickey said quietly, closing his eyes then opening them to look at his son. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s ankle and smiled small at him. Silently telling him that he was doing well.

“So you love my mom then?” Yevgeny sniffed and Mickey shook his head.

“I love your dad.” Mickey said slowly. “Sometimes….things happen, kiddo. And you got to make the best out of a situation. Your mom and I were good friends. And I didn’t know I was gay at the time. But I don’t ever regret for a day having you. Does that make sense? You got two dads who love you so, so much. And will do anything for you. And somewhere, you have a mom who loved you so much and is so sad that she didn’t get to watch you grow up…one day you will understand what happened, but for now, just know that _we_ love you.” Mickey kissed the top of Yevgeny’s head.

“Okay daddy.” He nodded and Ian let out a small breath.

“Wait. You two love each other right?”

Mickey nodded.

“And you’re married.”

Ian could see where this was heading.

“Do you two have sex?” He wrinkled his nose.

Mickey went bright red again and just nodded.

“My DADS HAVE SEX?!” Yevgeny threw his arms up in the air. “EW!” he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

“Holy fuck.” Mickey rubbed his face and sunk back into his bed to hide. “We are never having any more kids. I don’t want to go through that fucking shit again.” He grumbled.

 


End file.
